Second Chance
by Moony3003
Summary: Ronon has found his sister years after the destruction of Sateda. OC main character.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Stargate belongs to me. Just written for fun.

* * *

Main character is an OC.

* * *

**Second Chance **

Chapter One

"Unscheduled off-world activation."

Elizabeth Weir came straight out from her office and hurried into the control room. "What is it?" she asked quickly looking towards the gate.

"Not sure, no IDC but we do appear to be receiving a video link from a damaged MALP."

"Patch it through onto a secure and firewalled network," Elizabeth ordered instantly.

Silently, the order was carried through and it actually was coming from an abandoned MALP. They had left it thinking it was no longer going to work. A young woman appeared on screen before them. Elizabeth turned her head slowly. "Keep the channel closed. We've never seen her before."

The young woman moved closer to the MALP camera and peered into the black lens as though hoping to see someone. She wore long brown leather pants that appeared to have been severely ripped and her gray shirt appeared to be too large for her. She knelt down and looked further into the camera. Her long brown hair flew around her wildly and quickly everyone in the room could see her face clearly. She was dirty and her face appeared wet with tears as a couple more ran down her cheek.

She jumped and gasped as she heard gunfire behind her. "Please, please," she begged to the MALP. "Please, help me. I don't know if anyone can hear me or if anyone is watching but if there is someone, please help me. I am desperate and no longer know what to do. I know this address goes to Atlantis and I wish for this message to be heard by Ronon Dex. I am being held by Genii forces and I do not know how much longer I can hold on. Please...I'm scared... please..."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as the woman was dragged to her feet screaming and led away from the gate. Someone well known to them appeared. "I am sorry you had to witness that Dr. Weir," said Koyla softly. "Please take no notice of this. She is harmless."

The camera was the MALP malfunctioned as it was shot at and Elizabeth looked around the room and slowly walked towards her office, trying to decide what she should do.

* * *

Outside on the balcony just off the mess hall five people sat around a table and laughed, well, everyone except for Dr. Rodney McKay who found none of this funny. He pushed his tray away from him and crossed his arms over his chest and huffed as he usually did.

Once the laughter died down Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard looked at Rodney as a thought came to him. "So, you wouldn't help someone who was in trouble, even if they were a stranger."

"Especially if they were a stranger, yes," said Rodney without thought. "The person could be anybody."

"Bit selfish, don't you think?" asked Ronon evenly.

"Perhaps," said Rodney sharply and with a small shrug. "But just think, you could have just saved the most evil person that ever lived."

"And, of course, the odds of that happening are very high," said John dryly.

"They could be the opposite," said Teyla Emmagan with hope in her voice. "You could have just saved your soul mate."

"Yes, because that's also very likely going to happen," said Rodney sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Rodney," said Dr. Carson Beckett in annoyance. "I'm having trouble believing that anyone could be so pessimistic about everything."

"_Colonel Sheppard and team, please report to the briefing room."_

They looked around at each other and quickly got up from the table and walked to where they needed to be. A large screen sat in the room and they walked around the long table, taking their seats. "What's going on?" asked John his face turning serious.

Elizabeth's eyes raked over Ronon before looking at all of them. She took a deep breath before speaking. "We've received a video from what used to be a damaged MALP. It came from M3R-891."

"There's nothing on that planet," said Rodney quickly. "We've already been there."

"Well," said Elizabeth slowly. "There is something there now."

She turned to the screen and pressed the video to play. It showed exactly what she had seen in the control room. The same woman appeared on screen and instantly Ronon shot to his feet and approached the screen as he watched it.

"Please... please. Please, help me. I don't know if anyone can hear me or if anyone is watching but if there is someone, please help me. I am desperate and no longer know what to do. I know this address goes to Atlantis and I wish for this message to be heard by Ronon Dex. I am being held by Genii forces and I do not know how much longer I can hold on. Please... I'm scared... please..."

"I am sorry you had to witness that Dr. Weir. Please take no notice of this. She is harmless."

The video stopped and turned black but Ronon kept his place. Elizabeth decided to leave it for the moment. John frowned as he looked around. "When did the message come in?"

"About half-an-hour ago," said Elizabeth quietly. "I was unsure of what to make of it but she appears to know you Ronon and she knew the gate address to Atlantis."

Ronon remained with his back to them, still staring at the black screen. Elizabeth cleared her throat but he didn't respond immediately. He eventually turned and hung his head for a moment as he licked his lips lightly. He seemed half amused, half in shock.

"That's my little sister," he stated quietly.

"Sister?" said John sceptically. "You never mentioned any family."

"That's because I thought they were all dead," he said quickly.

"Then why isn't she dead?" asked Rodney with a small frown on his face.

"It's a long story," Ronon replied.

"Then I think you better tell it," said Elizabeth firmly.

Ronon sighed loudly and went back to his seat. He rested his arms on the table, stretching them out and he sighed again. It was obvious that he didn't want to tell this story.

"Just before the full blown attack on Sateda I managed to get my sister through the Stargate and with a family I trusted. I knew of no planet safe from the Wraith but I put her with a family I trusted completely but what happened to her after that I don't know."

"Is it the same planet you first put her on?" asked Elizabeth after a moment of thought.

"No," said Ronon easily. "It's definitely not the same one. The planet she's on I don't recognise."

The room turned silent. It appeared no one really knew what to say next. "Are we not going to rescue her?" asked Teyla, concern flooding her voice.

"I don't know," said Elizabeth slowly.

"You don't know?" asked John quickly.

"We don't know who she is," Elizabeth retorted. "Ronon, are you sure it's your sister?"

"I'm positive," he said, glaring at her. "I think I'd recognise my own sister."

"Easy, Chewie," said John firmly. There was another pause of silence. John turned to Elizabeth and shrugged slowly. "I do believe that we should help and find her."

"Why?"

"Well, what if it was my sister?" asked John, his eyebrows rose. "Or Rodney's sister, or even your sister."

"I'm going to get her," said Ronon in a low voice.

"I can understand your concern but can't just we send you all to a planet we know nothing about, especially when Kolya's there," Elizabeth said firmly.

"I'm going to get her," Ronon repeated louder.

Elizabeth opened her mouth but John beat her to it. "I agree," he said quickly. "It's his sister and I know that I would be saying the same thing if it were my sister."

Silence lay in the room again and eventually Elizabeth sighed as she looked at Ronon before turning to look at John. She gave him a hard, firm look. "Alright," she sighed faintly. "You can go and get her but make it quick. Get in and get out. No lingering."

"Scouts honour," John said with a faint smile and small salute. He turned to his team. "Alright, gear up. Be at the gate in an hour."

Ronon shot from the room quickly and John soon followed. Rodney groaned audibly and received a small, encouraging smile from Teyla. She patted his arm softly. "Do not worry," she said gently. "I am sure we will be fine."

"Yeah..." Rodney trailed off under his breath before following Teyla from the room to prepare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The lights in the dingy, cramped space flickered uncontrollably but no one cared. The dry crunching of the ground beneath booted feet echoed within the victims ears, reminding her that she was trapped. The piercing screams that left her lips from agony resonated off the walls violently. The chains around her rattled against the metal table behind her as she tried for the tenth time to break free.

She had been foolish, thinking that she could escape these people so easily. She should have dialled a random place and gone through and then contacted Atlantis. But... wouldn't most people call for help as soon as they could, despite the consequences?

Reva's head lolled onto her chest heavily as one of the few guards stepped away from her. At the moment, all she could hear was the annoying drip, drip, drip of water from a tap that was out of view. She wanted this to end.

Once the footsteps ended, their leader, Kolya approached, grabbing her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Reva felt a shiver run through her. Why did he want her? What could she possibly give him? Despite all the torturing so far, he hadn't really asked her much.

"That was not something you should have done," Kolya said as though speaking to a child. "You are gonna have to now take your punishment. Now tell me, which one you would prefer..."

He gestured to one of his guards, who came forward immediately, ready and eager to please his superior. "You can choose to be shocked, burnt or fed to a hungry, starving Wraith.... which would you like?"

The chains which were connected to the ceiling straightened as Reva moved her body downwards, ignoring the hand that remained under her chin, attempting to pull it loose. But it didn't work.

He removed his hand slowly as his head tilted to the side in curiosity. As the next words left his mouth a small smile graced his lips.

"You still have yet to give me an answer..." he said lightly."If you make me choose, I will make sure all of them are given to you."

Reva wet her lips thickly as she attempted to settle the thoughts racing through her mind and the rapid beating of her heart. "Please," she sobbed. "I just want to see my brother..."

"Yes, your brother..." Kolya spoke, his tone difficult to decipher. "You must miss him, yes? Thinking something must have happened? He's been on Atlantis this whole time though, hasn't he? Do you not wonder why he didn't look for you?"

"H-he tried..."

"Did he?" Kolya asked with a small chuckle. "How can you be so sure?"

"He... he wouldn't... abandon me..."

"I love the blind faith you have in him," Kolya said with a faint smirk. "But enough about him, you have yet to make a decision."

Reva inhaled with a hiss as her back melted against the cold metal table even further. She licked her dry, cracked lips before answering, her voice shaky.

"I would prefer to be shocked..." she said eventually.

"Shocked? Really?" Kolya questioned.

Reva ignored his taunting tone as past memories of her brother flooded back to her. It had been so long since she last thought about him. It was something she had to stop doing. It always brought back too many memories and feelings, most of which were too painful to revisit.

She remembered when she was five and Ronon was eight. He had returned from a hunting trip with their grandfather and Ronon was telling her all about it, showing her the new moves he had come up with, showing her the weapon he had used. It made her feel excited. Since then she had always wanted to be just like her brother. She still did in fact. He was calm and fearless. Everything a leader and mentor should be.

One of the guards came forwards and stopped at Kolya's side, holding something out to him which he gently took. Reva leaned her head against the back of the table, her breathing ragged.

"Do you know what this is?" Kolya asked, holding the weapon close to Reva's face.

Slowly, she lifted her head and opened her eyes as far as she could. Her eyes glided over the weapon several times but couldn't work out what it was. She had never seen anything like it before. It was dagger-like, the gray handle grooved to for an easy grip but the top wasn't a blade. It was an odd cylinder shape with a bright blue light glowing within it.

Reva shook her head in response to Kolya's question, feeling unable to use any words.

"It is a Lantean stun weapon," Kolya informed.

Being told what it was still didn't help but Reva was sure of one thing. "You're not Lantean..."

"Perhaps," Kolya said arrogantly. "But one does not have to be in order to use their weaponry. You must simply possess the required gene."

A frown appeared between her brows. What was he talking about? Reva didn't understand what he meant. She had never before come across anything that once belonged to the people of Atlantis.

"Do you have it?" Reva asked curiously.

"No, unfortunately but one of my guards does," he answered.

Reva watched as Kolya rolled the weapon in his hands several times, looking it over. She could only guess that he was in no rush, that he had all the time in the world for this. Reva had to admit, his lingering made everything feel worse. Part of her just wanted it over already.

Eventually, Kolya handed the weapon back to the guard who had given it to him and the guard moved closer to her. Kolya stepped back and watched the weapon spring to life, the blueness exploding from its small chamber, blinding Reva in the process. She turned her head and waited for the pain to reach her which didn't take long.

Rounds of hoarse screams rang throughout the room and sobbing filled the almost quiet pauses. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks leaving tear tracks on her dirty face. As the door burst open her eyes rolled up into her back of her head.

Shouts of a different kind sounded through the room. "Kolya!" a voice shouted. "Step away from her, now!"

It was a voice Reva did not recognise but it spoke words she was thankful to finally hear someone say. Her eyes remained closed, feeling too heavy to open but she took deep breaths, trying to slow the dizziness in her head.

"I said move away from her!"

"Colonel Sheppard," Kolya spoke gently. "I should not be surprised at how you keep coming to ruin my fun."

"I think maybe you should have not underestimated us, like you always do," Sheppard said quickly. "You stayed here out of arrogance, thinking we wouldn't come to help her."

"You can take her if you wish," Kolya said evenly. "I don't have much use for her."

An almost unnatural growl sounded in the room. It was almost something Reva recognised...

Heavy booted footsteps came towards her slowly. "Keep moving," Sheppard spoke loudly.

Kolya backed away as did his men, all of them holding up their hands in front of them, silently asking Sheppard and his team to hold their fire.

"Untie her," Sheppard ordered.

Someone stood before Reva and removed the chains holding her against the metal table. She groaned as she slumped forwards, rolling off the table, into the arms of the person in front of her. She was dragged away from Kolya and his men and lowered onto the dirty ground carefully.

"Reva?" a voice questioned.

The knot in the pit of her stomach unfolded itself and her chest fluttered with utter happiness. Her eyes opened half way and focused upon the person holding her and it was just the person she had wanted to see.

"Ronon..." she coughed out.

"I'm here," Ronon said quietly. "I'm here."

It was the last thing Reva heard before everything faded out of focus and turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

At the moment, the briefing room was quiet. It seemed as though no one really knew what to say or how to start off the conversation. There was the sense that it was going to be awkward or argumentative but it was still a discussion that needed to be had.

Elizabeth Weir cleared her throat as she placed her clasped hands upon the table. She looked around at Sheppard and the rest of his team. "So, does anyone have a suggestion on what should be done?"

"On what should be done?" Ronon questioned. "You mean about my sister?"

"Alright big guy, calm down," Sheppard said calmly, looking across the table.

"Is there something wrong with her staying here?" Teyla questioned, moving the conversation along.

Elizabeth sighed lightly. "No," she replied. "But the IOA will want to know about her and I'm sure they would like to question her in person. Personally," Elizabeth added, looking at Ronon. "I have no problem with her being here after she's checked by Carson and by Kate but I would still like the see what my second in command thinks and what her brother thinks."

Sheppard finally looked away from Ronon, giving him a small warning look before looking back at Elizabeth. He shrugged faintly. "I don't see the problem if she checks out."

"What would she do here?" Rodney asked curiously.

"I'm not sure of that either," Elizabeth replied with a wry smile. "But I'm sure something appropriate could be found."

"She could join a team," Ronon pitched in. "She's had similar training to me. Knows everything I know, knows about to handle a weapon."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Elizabeth said promptly holding up a hand gently. "I think we should just concentrate on one thing at a time. Let's check her physical with Carson and then have a chat with her. I'm sure the decision could be reached by then."

"Has she been cleaned up?" Rodney asked, leaning forward onto the table.

Ronon's eyes narrowed as he glared at Rodney, causing the scientist to look away and pretend he was interested in something else. Elizabeth decided to answer him anyway.

"Yes, Rodney, she has been allowed to shower," she said lightly.

"So, who's going to speak with her?" Ronon asked quickly, looking to stand up and leave.

"I believe I will speak with her first, along with John," Elizabeth said gently. "Then I will have Kate talk with her and we'll take it from there, alright?"

Ronon nodded, as did everyone else and the meeting was quickly dissolved. Ronon reached the viewing room above the isolation room in record time. Carson looked up as he entered but he said nothing as Ronon looked down in to the room. Teyla and Rodney soon joined him and looked down as well.

The girl in the room looked different to when they had seen her last. Her light brown hair was clean and beyond straight, running down her back, a few strands escaping to run down her front. Her face was spotlessly clean as was the white clothes she was now dressed in. She stayed seated in one of the white armchairs stiffly, fiddling with her fingers, feeling extremely nervous.

When she saw movement out of the corner of her eye she looked up. A smile lit up her passive features, brightening them remarkably. Ronon returned the smile feebly. He felt tears sting the backs of his eyes but he held them in. It had been too long since he last laid eyes upon her.

As the door to the isolation room opened with a hiss, Reva jumped, startled from the noise and bit her bottom lip as she watched two people enter. The woman sat down in the white armchair opposite her and gave her a tiny, kind smile while the man stood behind her to the side, his arms crossed over his chest and a serious, concerned look plastered across his features.

"So, Reva, are you feeling alright?" Elizabeth asked. The only answer she received was a hesitant nod. "I'm Elizabeth Weir and welcome to Atlantis." There was still no verbal reply. "I know Dr. Beckett has seen you and checked you over and you are well and healthy but I just wanted to talk with you first before I have someone else speak to you."

"Who?" Reva asked quietly.

"Her name's Kate Heightmeyer," Elizabeth replied. "She's a specialist doctor."

"Specialist?" Reva questioned worriedly.

"She helps people deal with emotional things," Elizabeth explained gently. "Now, I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you but we just need to be positive that you're healthy and safe."

Reva pressed her lips together and looked up into the room above at her brother. Slowly, she turned her gaze back to Elizabeth before focusing upon the man that stood behind her. Elizabeth quickly noticed and she smiled faintly.

"That is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, he is the military leader and second in command on this base after me."

"Lieutenant Colonel?"

"It's just his military rank," Elizabeth explained. "Okay, I know this may not be easy but I would like you to tell me everything from the time you left Ronon's side."

"He's told you some things?"

"Yes, he said he got you off Sateda but, of course, he knows nothing of what happened after. I would just like you to fill in the gaps."

With her head, Reva indicted to the room above them. "Can they hear us?"

"Yes, is that alright?"

Reva nodded slowly. She looked down in her lap as she clasped her hands together tightly. The room had turned silent and she knew they were all waiting for her to speak and tell her story but part of her was unsure if she wanted to tell it to so many people. Reva took a slow deep breath before exhaling silently.

"He took me to Aldana," she started, still keeping her eyes focused on her hands. "I stayed with Isaac and his wife Grace. They were old friends of our grandparents. They did live on Sateda but decided to leave but they remained in touch. I remember asking Ronon many questions on why I had to stay there and he wouldn't. Why he had to leave without me but he never really gave me an answer. I suppose he had his reasons.

"I heard about the destruction of Sateda a few days later. I wasn't sure what to think. I was almost certain that everyone had died including my brother and Isaac convinced me to stay with them until I could support and look after myself. After three years I left them to explore other worlds. I returned six months later but the whole village was deserted..."

"The Wraith...?" Elizabeth questioned.

Reva finally looked up from her hand as she gave a little nod. "Yes, I believe so," she said quietly. A small sigh sounded in the room before she continued. "I kept on travelling, had a few run-ins with the Genii, none of which ended well. I never stayed in any one place too long after that. A few times I heard rumours about people from Sateda but I never found any of them if it was true. I suppose I wasn't looking hard enough. I had heard people were here on Atlantis again too but had never seen any of you before, so..."

"And how did Kolya manage to capture you?" Sheppard asked quietly.

Reva focused on him as she spoke. "I was careless," she replied honestly. "I was on Priamus and a boy from a few villages over came in yelling about intruders on the planet. The people of Priamus are peaceful and besides the Wraith which they weren't able to fight they had no enemies. The boy seemed genuinely alarmed so I asked him if it was the Wraith but he said no, that the intruders were human. He took me to his village and showed me where they were.

"They were right in the centre of the place, looking as though they owned it and had more right to be there than the townspeople. I knew it was the Genii. There was no mistaking them. I knew I was alone but I thought I could take them, seeing as there were only five or so of them and they were splitting up as they looked around.

"I made a mistake. I underestimated them. I was arrogant, you could say. I was captured by two of them and brought before Kolya. He asked me my name and I told him without any hesitation, thinking that he would let me go since I had no connection to him whatsoever but I was wrong there too. We left the planet and took me to the planet you rescued me from."

John nodded slowly but he asked nothing else, seemingly satisfied with the answer he received. Elizabeth smiled and got to her feet as she spoke. "I think that will do for now," she said softly. "Kate will be in shortly just for a brief chat."

Reva nodded at her words but said nothing as Elizabeth and Sheppard left the room together. Once the door closed, Reva looked at the space of floor between her armchair and the one opposite her. It was dark, clean and smooth. It was the kind of thing someone would look at and sense a strange feeling of hope about nothing. Reva frowned inwardly at the thought but kept her eyes on it shadows past her vision above her. They were now in there watching and going to listen in as well.

Sure enough, only a short time passed before the door opened and someone new walked in. Reva raised her head to see the person. A tall, slender woman was approaching her. Her wavy blonde hair bounced around her shoulders and when she sat down Reva looked into the woman's blue eyes. She could already see the kindness and softness already present and it was illustrated in her voice.

"Hello, Reva," she said softly.

Reva's eyes moved down to the book she held in her hands. What was that thing for? She looked back at the woman's face and smiled ever so slightly. "You're Kate?" she questioned.

"Yes,' the woman replied. "How are you feeling?" she asked instantly, moving the book onto her lap and opening it to a new page.

Reva shrugged lightly. "I feel fine, I guess," she replied unsurely.

The pen moved across the paper after her answer. Reva frowned faintly. "Is that thing necessary?"

Kate's soft smile remained. "Don't be alarmed. It's just so I don't forget anything." Reva just nodded. "Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Reva's frown deepened. "Like what?"

"Anything you wish."

"Not really," Reva said, slowly shaking her head.

"Do you feel anger or hatred towards what happened?"

"You mean by Kolya?" Reva shrugged but didn't wait for an answer. "I suppose I feel angry. Maybe it will set in further at a later date."

Kate nodded slowly as she wrote more words down on her notepad. "Is there any detail of the recent event you would like to discuss?"

Reva shifted uncomfortable in her chair and she looked away from Kate, fiddling with her hands again. "No, not really," she said almost inaudibly.

Kate pressed her lips together as her head tilted to the side in a knowing curiosity. "Were you touched inappropriately?"

"What?" Reva exclaimed loudly. "No, no!"

"Alright," Kate said quickly. "It's alright." Reva looked Kate up and down, a worried look etched in her features. What was Kate talking about? Nothing like that happened on the planet.

"Would you like to talk more about the torture?" Kate suggested, moving the conversation along.

"You mean in detail? No, not really," Reva said quickly.

Kate smiled at her again and closed her notepad and leaned forwards slightly. "I think we could leave it there. You've been through enough and I'm sure the last thing you want to do is discuss it but I would like to talk again."

"Sure," Reva said, putting on a forced smile.

Kate left the room and made her way up to the viewing room where everyone was waiting for her. "Well?" Ronon asked immediately.

Kate directed her attention to Elizabeth and Sheppard. "I know she didn't say much but I believe her to be alright," Kate started slowly. "She seemed a little withdrawn but it's common. I think with time and a few more talks she should come around."

"Do you really think she was abused?" Teyla asked, concerned.

Kate half shrugged. "I'm not sure to be honest. I do think something may have happened but Kolya may not have been the catalyst of that event."

"She can be assimilated into the population?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"Yes," Kate replied with a nod. "Though I believe if she stays with familiar people, she can easily get used to others and it will be much smoother."

Everyone in the room turned who Ronon who just nodded, giving them a look of surprise. Why would they think he would just let her do this alone?

"Let's go inform her then," Elizabeth said lightly, already moving from the room. Both Sheppard and Ronon followed.

Reva closed her eyes in annoyance as the hiss from the door startled her again. This time, she got to her feet as Elizabeth and Sheppard returned along with her brother. They smiled at each other faintly but Reva waited, knowing that Elizabeth wanted to say something. She clasped her hands together in front of her before speaking.

"We're going to move you into your new quarters and get you settled into the city as quickly and easily as possible. I do hope you like it here."

A wide smile broke out onto Reva's face, lightening it considerably and she thanked Elizabeth quickly before jumping into Ronon's arms, both of them smiling, happy that they were once again reunited.

* * *

Thanks for all reviews so far.

Answer to review - crossMyheartHope2Spy - Yes, the title is taken from the song by Shinedown. I hadn't heard of the song before and my friend suggested it.


	4. Chapter 4

Six months later:

As the chattering around her continued, she began to feel nervous. She twirled her hair with one hand nervously while she waited. Was it normal for men to be late? Reva always thought that women were the ones supposed to be late on the first date. Well, either that or maybe he changed his mind.

Reva's mind stopped cold at the thought. What if he did change his mind? Reva sighed and looked further down at the white table as she could already feel the embarrassment running through her, turning her cheeks a warm red.

Suddenly, her head snapped up as she heard an irritated sigh near her. It was the person she was waiting for and he seemed out of sorts but still in good spirits. Reva smiled at him as he sat down.

"Why, Colonel Sheppard, here I was thinking that you were standing me up."

John chuckled as a smile broke out on his face, his hazel eyes twinkling lightly. "I'm a man of honour. I would never do that to a lady."

"I'm glad to hear it," Reva said quietly.

John got to his feet. "Anything in particular you would like me to get for you... food wise?"

"Surprise me."

John gave her a small wink before walking away to get dinner for the both of them. Reva's eyes wandered up and down John's long lean body as he turned and she did her best not to look down at his narrow waist or firm behind. Promptly, Reva cleared her throat and looked around the room for a moment, trying to quickly clear the thoughts running through her head. None of them were helping.

John returned without much delay and placed a tray in front of Reva. She looked down at it questioningly. She looked at John to see him smiling again as he took his seat.

"It's Salisbury steak," he informed her. "It's probably one of the best, if not the best thing they serve here. We should consider ourselves lucky. And we have jelly for dessert."

"Well, it sounds good."

After the first bite, Reva took the bottle of water from her tray and opened it, taking a short sip. John watched curiously. "Does it taste that bad?"

"No," Reva replied honestly. She cleared her throat as they continued. "So, what took you so long to ask me out? Was it Ronon? Scared he was gonna beat you up?"

John smiled. It was John's disarming smile that caused her heart to beat a little faster and make her hands turn clammy. "I think I can handle Ronon..."

They shared a small chuckle. John's eyes lingered on Reva for a little longer. "There are no other siblings I should know about, is there?"

Reva shook her head and shrugged a little. 'No... No I don't think so," she said as though giving it a lot of thought. "What about you, any siblings?"

"One," John replied. 'A younger brother. Don't see him much since I'm always here but I do try." John quickly changed the subject. "Tell me what it was like growing up on Sateda. Do all the boys have military style training, the girls are all taught how to make a home?"

"What has my brother been telling you?" Reva asked with a small frown.

"Not much really," John replied. "He doesn't talk about it much."

Reva nodded faintly. She wasn't surprised to hear that. She knew Ronon could keep things inside when it meant a lot to him. "Well," she started, noticing that she had John's full attention. "All children are taught some military training, since it could someday come in handy. Ronon and I were taught by our grandfather but he stopped teaching me when I was around nine or ten. He thought it best that I find a good man, marry and have babies and all that other good stuff."

"You didn't agree?" asked John.

Reva shook her head. "No, I always wanted to be like Ronon," she said honestly. "After he learnt something new he would take time out of other studies to teach it to me. He always looked out for me."

"I'm surprised you never ran into him during the seven years."

"When he was a runner? Yeah, I thought of that too but there are many, many planets and I guess we were just never on the same one at the same time."

There was a slight pause after Reva stopped talking and she played with her food as she looked down at it, chuckling softly. John gave her an enquiringly look but she answered his question before he could ask it.

"I'm sorry, I must be boring you already."

"No, you're not," John said quickly, assuring her.

Reva suddenly remembered the one thing she had been meaning to ask John for a while. "Does McKay have a particular problem with me?" she asked slowly.

It was John's turn to chuckle. He took a sip of his own water and shook his head slightly. "No, well, he does have a problem, well maybe a few, but it's not with you."

"Then what is it?"

"Well... on Earth people consider Rodney to be... did you have arrogant and condescending people on Sateda?"

Reva nodded her head, understanding what John was attempting to say diplomatically. A couple hours later the date ended and John walked Reva to her quarters which she found kind of sweet. Once reaching the door Reva opened it easily and she remained silent as John took hold of her slightly sweaty hand and kissed the back of it gently. If John noticed anything he didn't say it. Afterwards he gave her the same disarming smile.

"I do hope we can do this again," he said, his tone full of hope.

"I hope so too," Reva replied.

She watched as John's smile widened before saying a quick goodnight and leaving her side. Once of was out of sight, Reva walked into her quarters. A heavy sigh left her and she sat down on her bed. The night had been nice, short, but nice. She got to know a little more about Sheppard personally and spend some quality time with him.

It had taken a while for him to ask her out. At first she did think it was because of Ronon, not that he would beat him up but because they were friends. And it wasn't always the best for friends to touch each other's siblings.

Without bothering to change her clothes, Reva lay down on her back and stared up at the blank, blue ceiling. So far, everything seemed to be working out nicely being here. She had gotten to know people easily, thanks for her brother and John. She learnt about the procedures and all the rules of the base but Reva was sure she was still learning them.

Another sigh left Reva's lips as she exhaled heavily. As of yet, she still didn't really do anything in Atlantis yet but she was hoping something would come through.

* * *

Reva panted deeply as she ran through the heavily wooded area. She needed to escape the Wraith that were right behind her. Surely they couldn't catch up so easily; she had a big head start. As a branch caught her cheek, it left a bloody mark making Reva stopped in her tracks. She cupped the wound with her hand, hissing through her teeth as the pain made itself known.

The footsteps coming towards her echoed loudly and Reva turned to face the noise. It was much closer than she thought. They were coming and nothing would stop that now. As Reva felt her legs shake, she backed herself against the thick trunk of a tree and leaned against it, still cupping the wound on her cheek. She bent over slightly, panting heavily, feeling unable to go on.

Within seconds, she was surrounded by six Wraith, all of them pointing their weapons directly at her. Reva subtly looked between them before watching as the leader came forward, his long white hair flowing around his shoulders wildly. Her eyes didn't waver as the Wraith pulled the gun from his waist and shot at her, causing her to recoil, ignoring the pain that it caused to move so sharply.

But nothing happened.

Reva removed her arms from around her torso and straightened as she looked at the enemy before her. The lead Wraith was frowning heavily down at the gun in his hands. He attempted to use it once more. It sounded but it wasn't the sound it normally made and nothing shot out at Reva. She frowned also and the Wraith guards looked at each other, wondering what was happening.

The Wraith threw his gun to the ground before stepping on it violently. He turned quickly and took a weapon from one of his guards and turned it on Reva and pulled the trigger. The different noise sounded again but this time it was louder and seemed more familiar to her.

A startled yelp escaped Reva as a banging noise sounded on the sky above them. Reva frowned as she looked at it. That wasn't supposed to happen. It sounded again, jerking Reva from her sleep.

She bolted upright in her bed, clutching at her chest. She ran a hand through her hair as she thought through what happened. A noise echoed again and Reva realised that the door chime was the sound coming from the Wraith's weapon. She shook her head, feeling stupid for not realising what was happening and she hopped off the bed and opened the door.

It was a person she recognised as Lieutenant Rivers. He gave her a concerned smile. "Are you alright in there, miss?" he asked politely.

Reva shook her head in confusion for a moment before realising what he meant. "Oh, yes, I'm fine," she said quickly. "I was just taking a nap. Is something wrong?"

"No, I bring a message. Ronon would like you to meet him at the shooting range."

"When?"

"He said as soon as possible."

"Alright, thank you," Reva said clearly.

Rivers nodded once turned back down the hallway. Reva didn't waste any time. She checked that her clothing was in place and that she looked presentable and she went down to the shooting range. She had been there a couple times before but she never stayed long. At the moment, she didn't have the opportunity to ever use a gun and using one in the shooting range would make her want more.

As she entered she instantly noticed how quiet the room was. All she could hear was someone placing bullets inside a weapon. As Reva walked around the wall covering most of the range from view she looked to the room beyond, seeing only the opaque window, aimlessly wondering if there was anyone there.

The only person in the room besides herself was Ronon. She approached him carefully and stood beside him. Without even turning his head, he knew she was there.

"What took you so long?" he grunted.

Reva rolled her eyes subtly. "Your messenger boy caught me at a bad time."

The statement made Ronon stop what he was doing so he could put all of his attention onto his little sister. He frowned faintly. "What was Sheppard doing?"

Reva smiled. "He wasn't doing anything. I was taking a nap," she said with a light smile. "So, what was so important that you needed to disturb me?"

"You were taking a nap at three in the afternoon?" Ronon questioned, still trying to understand or find out what she was really doing.

"I just felt tired, relax," Reva said quickly. "Now, what did you want me for?"

"I have something for you," Ronon said as he reached behind his back. He pulled out a weapon just like the one he used.

Reva frowned faintly. "But it's yours..."

"No, it's not," he said quickly. "I picked up one just for you," he added in an even quieter tone.

"Why?"

Ronon shrugged and looked down at the gun he had been loading. Reva recognised it as a P-90. "I thought it'd be cool to have the same weapon, besides, these ones are better."

Reva took the gun from his hand and turned it over in her own. The silver was shiny and gleamed bright under the lights above her. Ronon was right. She did like the gun he carried. It was one of the most effective weapons she had ever seen before.

"Try it," Ronon said indicating to the range.

A smile crept onto Reva's face as she turned and fire without hesitation. The initial blast surprised her but she laughed as did Ronon. She fired a few more times, watching as the sheet in front of her was destroyed. When Ronon handed her another weapon she placed her new one down in front of her and tried it.

The P-90 was surprisingly easy to use. She changed to the other side and fired against a clean sheet. She watched curiously through narrow eyes as small bullet sized holes appeared. It made her wonder how effective these guns were in taking an enemy down quickly.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Reva and Ronon, they were being watched. Major Lorne watched as the young women fired the gun, nothing about the concept faltering her. He folded his arms over his chest as he thought it through. He needed someone new to replace a member of his team and he wondered if he had just found it.

Lorne left the shooting range unnoticed and went to find the Colonel. First he tried his quarters and then the mess hall but neither of them contained Sheppard. It then occurred to Lorne to try to room used for sparring. When he finally reached the door he opened it to find Sheppard and Teyla sparring. Neither of them payed him any attention until they were done.

"Something wrong, Major?" John asked, his face showing concern for a brief moment.

Lorne shook his head. "No, Colonel, I was just wondering if I could have a word about something."

Teyla's things were already together and packed and she said a quick but polite goodnight before leaving the two men alone. John took a little longer to pack his things together.

"You can speak," he said as he looked at his bag.

Lorne licked his lips slowly. "Have you and Dr. Weir found a replacement for my team yet?"

"No," John said immediately. "Why, have somebody in mind?"

"Yes, actually..." Lorne said nervously. He mentally kicked himself. What the hell was he nervous for? "Reva Dex."

Hearing the name caught John's attention. He stopped what he had been occupied with in his bag and straightened, his eyes staring at his second officer intently. He took a couple of steps closer towards him.

"Ronon's sister?" he said slowly. "You want Ronon's sister to join your team?"

"Yes, sir," Lorne said politely. "Walters has yet to be replaced and I thought since it was my team I'd put in my two cents. Plus, I've seen her fire a weapon and she seems more than capable."

"That may be but she has no experience..."

"Ronon didn't have any either..."

"I am aware of that, Major, but unlike her brother, Reva was never a runner and she hasn't been fighting against the Wraith for years on end."

"I still think she'd be more capable to hold the position," Lorne said honestly. "I would appreciate it if you'd at least keep her in mind."

John thought in silence for a couple moments before nodding slowly. "Fine," he said tightly. "I will consider her and it will be discussed with Dr. Weir along with the other possible candidates."

"Thank you, sir," Lorne said before leaving the room. He headed towards his quarters happy in the knowledge that his suggestion would at least be considered. He could use a strong person on his team and while he didn't doubt a lot of the other people's abilities on this base, he knew it would also help to have someone on the team that knew more about this galaxy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As the sun rose up from behind the horizon, Reva watched it with interest. Since arriving here, she made sure to get up early every morning and watch it and today was no different except that she was in Kate Heightmeyer's office. She was watching the view through one of the many blinded windows.

Kate sat on her white chair, her legs crossed, and her notepad and pen in hand, ready to write once Reva had said something. Reva sighed lightly. She knew that Kate was waiting patiently but so far Reva had nothing to tell her. Eventually she turned and walked to the chair sitting opposite Kate and she sat down.

Kate gave her a small smile. "How are you feeling today?"

Inwardly, Reva sighed in annoyance. Every time she had seen Kate, she started off with the same question. She had to admit though; it wasn't the worst way to start the conversation off. Reva looked at Kate and sighed loudly.

"I'm feeling good, actually," Reva replied. "Back to my old self."

"That's good to hear," Kate said quietly, writing something down without looking away. "And how are things going with Ronon?"

"Good," Reva said instantly. "I think our brother/sister relationship is about back to normal, back to where it should be."

"You've forgiven him?"

Reva frowned faintly. "For what?"

"For not looking for you," Kate clarified. "He had been gone for a while. Never went back to the planet he left you on."

Reva shrugged and looked down in her lap and watched her fiddling hands. Kate noticed it too. "I don't really think there's anything to forgive. I mean, he was on the run from the Wraith, unable to stay in any one place too long. It wasn't his fault. We're back together now. I think that's what matters."

For a moment, Reva felt worried at the look that Kate gave her. Didn't she believe her? It was true, she was angry at Ronon for not returning for her but she was sure he had good reasons and she was sure that love wasn't the problem. Growing up, they had been close; he'd always looked out for her. A sudden thought hit Reva. Was that it? Was Ronon sick of looking out for her?

Mentally, Reva kicked herself. Ronon thought that family was one of the most important things in life. No matter how much he may have disliked always having to look out for her she was sure he wouldn't just abandon her. With family, it was now just the two of them. They were all each other had left. Though, Reva had noticed how close he was to some of the people on this base. That he probably saw them as family now too. If she was completely honest with herself, she could admit that a small part of her was bothered by that fact.

After a moment Kate nodded slowly. "I suppose that's true. It's good to know that the both of you can move on from past experiences and not hold onto them too long," Kate said softly. "And how are things with Colonel Sheppard?"

Reva felt her cheeks turn warm, a light pink colour staining them. "Um... things are going well. It's been a few weeks and we're getting more and more comfortable with each other as time goes by."

Reva still felt the embarrassment but she had spoken the truth. She had Sheppard hadn't done too much physical yet but Reva was hoping it would happen soon, although she wasn't quite ready to discuss that with anyone just yet. That seemed a little too personal to share with anyone.

"Well, it sounds like things are going quite smoothly," Kate stated. "Is there anything bothering, anything you wish to talk about or discuss?"

Reva shook her head slowly as she gave it some thought. "No, I can't think of anything..."

"No bad dreams or recurring nightmares?" asked Kate. "No violent images or flashing, no sudden bouts of anger or hatred?"

"No," Reva replied quickly. "Nothing like that."

Kate closed her notepad and placed the pen on top before looking at Reva again. "Well, I think there's nothing left for us to talk about," she said with a small smile. "But remember, if anything comes up, you come and see me."

Reva nodded as she got to her feet. "I will," she said, returning the smile. "Thank you."

Kate nodded her head once but said nothing and Reva left, returning to her quarters. She felt as though it were too early for breakfast and for the moment she just wanted to concentrate on the beautiful morning outside first before anything else came up.

* * *

When the afternoon rolled around, Reva sat was still in her quarters. After returning from seeing Kate, she lay down on her bed again and ended up falling asleep. She couldn't understand why she was so tired but Reva knew it had happened before. There couldn't be anything wrong because the Dr. Beckett would have found something when he checked her.

At the moment, Reva sat on the end of the bed, just thinking. Suddenly, a knock at door sounded, startling her. Reva glanced at it with a small frown as though it had scared her on purpose. Slowly, she got to her feet and opened it quickly. It was her brother. He was already looking at her, leaning against the opening of the doorway.

"Ronon?" she questioned in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said gruffly. "Sheppard's calling a meeting for something and he told me to get you."

"He wants me to be in the meeting? Why?"

Ronon just shrugged and pushed off the wall before walking away. He soon turned back to Reva. "Come on," he said gesturing with his hand.

Reva got her head together quickly and she followed her brother to the briefing room. Besides themselves, Elizabeth, John, Teyla, Rodney and Lorne were present. Instantly, Reva wondered if she had done something wrong.

"Please, take a seat," Elizabeth said politely, pointing to an empty chair.

"Okay," Reva whispered inaudibly. She sat down in an empty and chair and leaned against the back, waiting to hear the reason of why she was here. She kept her eyes on Elizabeth, wanting to keep the meeting professional.

"Colonel Sheppard and I have been trying to find a new team member for Lorne's team," Elizabeth began. "And Lorne put your name forward. I know things seem boring here for you and you'd like something more, which is understandable."

"And?" asked Reva quietly.

"We've come to an agreement that you should join Lorne's team, although it is up to you."

"Why me?" Reva asked quickly. "I'm sure there are many other qualified people on the base."

Elizabeth turned to Lorne, making everyone else do the same. "I saw you and Ronon in the shooting range before. You've got good aim and you seem confident. I could use someone like that."

"And what's with the other people here that can hold a gun confidently?" Reva asked, a small smile playing her lips.

Lorne smiled tightly. It was harder than he thought it would be. "It's not just that. Along with Ronon and Teyla, you have a vast knowledge of this universe and I think having someone else like that on a team would be a good thing."

Hearing that actually made Reva think about it. He had a good argument, she couldn't deny that but did she really want to join a team? Reva's eyes travelled to the surface of the table as her mind raced. Of course she had thought about joining a team but she pushed that thought ages ago, thinking that no one here would be willing to give her a go.

The silent was quickly broken as Reva pushed her chair back, showing that she was going to stand up at any moment. But she stopped and placed her hands against the edge of the table, pushing against it gently. She looked up at Lorne again.

"Do you mind if I think about it?"

Lorne immediately shook his head. "Of course not," he replied. "Take your time."

"Thank you," Reva said, getting to her feet. She turned to leave but stopped and glanced at Elizabeth. "And thank you for the offer, Dr. Weir."

She received a silent head nod and Reva left the briefing room, feeling as though she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. She reached her quarters in record time and raced into the bathroom, just making it to the toilet to be sick. When it was over, Reva wiped her mouth and sat on the edge of the small porcelain white bathtub.

Thinking about joining a team made Reva think about what would happen once she left this base. She would be confronted by all her past fears; the Wraith, the Genii; other smaller enemies she may have made. Reva was more than unsure if she wanted to revisit all of that just yet.

* * *

As Reva ate dinner in the mess hall later that night, she pushed her food around her tray and she looked at it. Sometimes the meals here weren't bad but sometimes it really made a person wonder what it was made from.

Reva sighed and continued to push the food around, leaning her head against her propped up arm. She had given Lorne's offer some more thought since the meeting. It had been the only thing she had thought of.

"May I join you?"

Reva quickly looked up to see Teyla's smiling face. Reva cleared her throat and sat up straighter. "Sure, of course," she said quickly.

Teyla's warm smile widened and she set her own tray down before sitting opposite her. Teyla wasted no time in getting to the point.

"I know none of it concerns me but Ronon is a dear friend and I do hope you come to be also," Teyla started softly.

"Same," was all Reva managed to say.

Teyla's smile lingered. "This afternoon you seemed quite alarmed at being asked to join a team. Is the reason of what's out there, your past?"

Reva looked down at her tray as her head tilted to the side and her lips tightened into a thin line. She shrugged faintly before answering Teyla, keeping her eyes down.

"I suppose," she muttered. "After everything I don't want to fight Wraith... but I think I'm more afraid of coming face to face with the Genii again."

"I do believe that Major Lorne will make sure you are safe," Teyla said quickly. "Lorne has lost quite a few good people and I believe he thinks that he may have better luck with you."

Reva took a moment and looked around the room. Other than them, the room was quiet for a main meal time. Reva glanced at the members of different teams that sat, socialising together. Could it be like that for her? Reva had never made friends easily but in a galaxy at war as much as theirs was, it wasn't always very easy to trust anyone.

"You think I should join the team..." Reva said knowingly, looking back at Teyla.

Teyla gave a sly smile. "Well, I do believe you should greatly consider it. Major Lorne is a good officer. I believe you will do well on his team."

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence and Reva knew that Teyla spoke truthfully, that she had good knowledge in the people here. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. If it didn't work out, Reva was sure they wouldn't have trouble in finding someone else.

* * *

The next morning, Reva awoke refreshed and prepared with an answer. She was still a little unsure about going back out there and fighting but the people here did it every day and they didn't even belong to this galaxy. She was a part of it, she should be helping them.

Reva quickly found out where Lorne was for the day and she promptly made her way there. He was in the sparring room with two men, which Reva assumed to be his team members. No one noticed Reva until the sparring ended. Lorne turned to her with a hesitant smile, wondering if he was going to hear good or bad news.

"Morning, Major," she said politely. Lorne returned the greeting, wanting her to get on with it. "I've made a decision. I would be honoured to join your team."

Lorne's face broke out into a huge grin. "What made you change your mind?" he asked with chuckle.

Reva shrugged faintly. "A few things," she replied quietly. "I just really realised that I belong to this galaxy and I'm able to fight, so I should."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Lorne said, still smiling. "And while you're here you can meet your teammates."

She followed Lorne to the other side of the room where the two men were watching, both of them wondering what was going on. Lorne pointed to each as he introduced them.

"This is Sergeant Smith and Lieutenant Linkins. Boys, this is Reva Dex, our new team member."

Both of them grunted their greetings as Reva looked Smith over first. He towered over her and looking into his large brown eyes made Reva instantly feel comfortable. She always thought the best way to know someone was to look into their eyes first. She looked him over again, taking more in. He's head was almost completely shaved and his uniform was identical to Lorne's.

Linkins on the other hand, Reva wasn't so certain about being comfortable with. His blue eyes hard a hard, cold edge to them. He had short, brown hair which was put into short spikes. The sweat against his tanned skin gleamed off the bright lights above them. There was something there that Reva couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Nice to meet both of you," she added politely.

"Good work guys. We can pick up again tomorrow morning," Lorne said to Reva as he walked towards the door. He then sent a small gesture to Reva. 'Come on, I'll show you the locker room and armoury and everything."

Reva nodded at his words and mumbled a good bye to her two teammates before silently leaving the room and following Lorne for her orientation.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This chapter was the first one written. The rest of the story was written around it.

* * *

Chapter Six - Six months later

Lorne and his team moved stealthily towards the supposedly abandoned building upon P6X-662 in which the many locals guided them to, telling them that if anything was going on then it would be coming from there. Reva walked in after the three men, carrying her weapon low at her side. She frowned as she glanced towards the open doors behind her. Something didn't feel right.

The climate of the planet greatly resembled P3M-736 in that the atmosphere contained high radiation level. Reva didn't know much about the technical stuff but she knew no one could live on this planet for a long period of time without protection. The plant life and vegetation thrived, absorbing enough residual light during the day.

Reva looked away from the open doors and looked around the inside of the building. It looked just like everything else on this planet; well made but not made to last from the materials. The thick wooden columns that held it all together were rotting and Reva saw many of the filings on the ground that were completely dead. The ceiling had a large round hole in the middle, making it look as though the roof were sinking.

The windows were covered in thick dust making them impossible to see in or out of and most of the wooden flooring beneath their feet creaked loudly with each step they took. When Reva reached the middle of the room she stopped again and looked to her teammates. They were still looking around. Did they not sense the same thing that bothered her?

Quickly, the room darkened but what had caused it was unknown. Everyone stopped their movements, switching on their lights. They continued to wait but nothing happened. Something then caught Reva's attention. She walked to one side of the room and saw markings, writings in a foreign language. Reva's eyes narrowed as she continued to look at it. There was something disturbing familiar about it.

Smith kicked up the doors on the opposite side of the large building and looked out the back. It looked much the same as the front but there was one thing that was different. A silver cylindered shaped object sat nestled in the tall green grass. A single red light flashed from it.

Lorne approached Reva and stood beside her. With his head he indicted to the wall as he spoke. "Do you know it says?"

Reva frowned faintly. She pointed to the words as she spoke. "I don't know what these first two words is but this says _uno verimas, _which means one truth. _Anquietas, _The Ancients have... our... Master will..." Reva stopped as she shook her head, sighing heavily. "I don't really know. I'm just guessing at what I've seen Dr. McKay work on."

"Alright," Lorne said with a soft sigh. "Linkins write that down and we can give it to McKay to translate."

"Yes, sir," Linkins said moving forwards with a small piece of paper and pen. Reva bit her bottom lip as she watched. She was determined not to start anything right now with this particular teammate. It wasn't the time.

A piercing cry rang through their ears as Smith came running towards them. "There's a bomb!"

The three others turned quickly to look outside, all of them seeing a large silver shape, not being able to tell what it was exactly. "Oh, god," Linkins choked out.

"Wait, how do you know it's a bomb?" Reva asked quickly. She didn't exactly doubt him but she didn't want them all fearing for their lives for nothing.

"Smith has a degree in engineering," Lorne replied. "I think he'd know when he saw one. How much time is left?"

Smith shrugged, apparent fear clear in his eyes. "Not long, a few minutes, I think," he mumbled.

Lorne wasted no time. "Alright," he said clearly. "Let's go. Now!"

As he yelled the instructions, an audible beeping sounded off the cylinder object. The team ran as fast as they could. Not even ten seconds later, a large explosion split the silence around them. The abandoned building exploded into great balls of fire. The team covered their heads with their arms as they continued to run.

When they all reached a safe distance they stopped to take a breath and make sure everyone was alright. "You... think... it... was... a... trap?" Smith asked through pants.

'Had to be," Lorne replied heavily.

"Um... guys..." Linkins said fearfully, pointing to the side of the burning building. "I think we need to leave."

Thinking they needed to leave was an understatement. Along with the charging Wraith came the townspeople, armed and all. "Agreed," Lorne muttered quickly. All of them turned and ran as the first round of bullets flew past them. "Get back to the gate!"

The trip back was much quicker but the firing of weapons hadn't slowed down. "Smith, dialled the gate, we'll cover you!" Lorne shouted.

The three of them moved into position and fired continuous rounds as Smith dialled the gate as quick as he could. "You knew they were here, didn't you?" Linkins shouted to Reva over the noise.

For a brief moment Reva looked at Linkins. "How the hell would I know!" she screamed back.

The bantering continued and none of it went unnoticed. Lorne watched between them, still making sure they were doing their jobs. Once the gate activated Smith sent his IDC and called to his team. The three remaining ran backwards, still firing as they went.

As Lorne's team stepped through the gate, safely back on the other side, Reva charged her weapon and pointed it directly at her teammates head. Immediately gate room security surrounded her and the rest of the team. An alarm sounded around them for thirty seconds before it was turned off.

"Reva, step away," Lorne ordered sternly.

Reva didn't move a muscle.

Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard who were standing in her office both quickly noticed the commotion. "Oh my god," she said in alarm. They both ran from the office and down the stairs. John motioned for her to stay where she was as he moved forward.

"Take it back!" Reva yelled at the top of her voice.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true," Lieutenant Linkins shouted back, his own weapon pointed at her. "You couldn't see what you had done!"

Reva pushed her gun into his forehead forcefully, her white teeth bare and anger etched noticeably on her young face. "You weren't even there. You were assuming, just like you always do."

"What the hell is going on?!" John yelled.

Neither of them moved. The hatred between them continued to radiate strongly. Neither of them wanting to give any ground. Quickly John was losing his temper. "Both of you stand down immediately," he ordered firmly.

Nothing happened and John's jaw clenched tightly in his rapidly increasing anger. He pushed his way towards them, ignoring the protests from Elizabeth. He got between them and pushed Reva's arm away. Reva's chest heaved deeply as she panted heavily. He shoved her away from him and the rest of her team. She thought of moving back but John's arm extended towards her, his finger pointing at her.

"Walk away and cool off!" he shouted.

Reva's body shook with rage as she bit down hard on her tongue. There were so many things she wanted to yell out right now but she held them back and stormed from the gate room. Once she was out of sight John whipped round and turned on Linkins.

"You have been warned about provoking her before," said John angrily. "What she did was out of line but you still have no right to make the situation worse. You go and cool off as well. I don't want to see you until you have."

John's hard hazel stare watched until Linkins was clear of the room before he looked around. Smith silently left for the locker room with wide eyes, evidently wanting no part in this. The situation calmed swiftly and John slowly approached his second in command. "Major, what happened?" he asked quietly, so no one else could hear them.

Elizabeth joined them as Lorne sighed heavily. He glanced around them also before locking eyes with John again. "We were ambushed. I think it was the same Wraith as last time and Linkins indirectly blamed Reva for causing the attacks."

"Why?" asked John, frowning.

"He thinks since Ronon was a runner that they're after Reva too but we know she has no tracker in her body," he explained carefully. "They then argued and said a few choices words to each other before Linkins said she was a traitor and spy, that she was informing the Wraith of our positions."

"You don't believe it?" said John knowingly.

"No," said Lorne confidently. "Not for a second would I believe she'd help them, especially all her brother's gone through. I'm sure she hates them has much as anyone but I will say that it's a big coincidence that when we do run into the Wraith, Reva's with us."

John thought for a moment and turned to Elizabeth. A knowing look passed between them. "Wait in my office and we'll discuss this more," said Elizabeth quietly.

"It's a good idea," said John glancing around subtly. "I'll go speak with Reva first but and I'll meet you in there."

"Yes, sir," said Lorne before moving.

Both Elizabeth and Lorne moved quickly and so did John. He stalked through the corridors until he found her. Reva was walking quickly towards one of the many balconies around the city. When Reva exited she walked to the railing and leaned over and looked down before gazing upwards to look at the water. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set and the sky was slowly turning a dark orange.

Reva eventually lifted and held onto the railing with both hands and sighed loudly. That mission had just gone wrong. There was no other word for it in the English language or any language actually. Reva's head snapped to the side as the door slid open and John walked out. Reva recognised the look in his eyes. He was angry, she knew that. He was angry because of her.

She opened her mouth but John held up his hand to silence her. "Don't speak," he said angrily. He approached her and stood right in front of her. She locked eyes with him. She was determined not to look away.

"What you did was reckless and completely out of line!" he shouted. "You threatened a member of your own team."

"But John..."

"No, don't speak!" he said even louder. "I cannot have you threatening members of this expedition again. I cannot protect you forever."

"But..."

"I said don't speak!" he repeated angrily. His hazel eyes flared dangerously and his jaw clenched. "I am your superior and you will listen to me now. I know that during a fire fight things can get heated but back there you threatened a teammate and you directly disobeyed an order from Lorne. That is unacceptable. When you are out with his team you obey and report to Lorne and when you come back here you report to me as well. If you don't want to be here in Atlantis that's fine, leave, but if you do you will start doing as you're told. I know you're not from Earth but the rules we have are from there and if you're going to stay here you will abide by them also. When Lorne tells you to do something, you do it. When Elizabeth tells you to do something, you do it. When I tell you to do something, you do it! I do not want another repeat of today. Do you understand?"

Reva recognised defeat. "Yes," she whispered quietly.

"Good," said John firmly. "Now, when you've finished calming down you will go and apologise to Linkins and Lorne."

"But..."

John silenced her with an unspoken, murderous glare. She nodded softly. He turned sharply and left the balcony, leaving Reva alone again. She turned back to look at the view and she exhaled shakily. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes but she held them in. She wasn't going to let this get to her. No, she was better than that.

* * *

John made his way back to Elizabeth's office. He looked to her before glancing at Lorne who still waited for this meeting to happen. John sat down and Lorne slowly took a seat also. '"Sorry if I kept you waiting," said John quietly as he crossed one leg over his knee.

"It's alright, John," said Elizabeth dismissively. She exhaled slowly as she thought. She quickly decided to get straight to the point. "I've re-reading through several off-world mission reports and it seems Reva has caused a few problems and not even all problems have been off-world."

John changed positions. He placed his foot back onto the ground and he leaned forward in his chair. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, John, I know you trust her but there have been complaints about her and..."

"No," said John. His tone was quiet but it seemed to carry enough weight to make Elizabeth raise an eyebrow. "She has proven herself to us and her brother has done the same. I don't think it's wise to question her loyalty now."

"I'm not questioning that quality, John," pressed Elizabeth. "I'm questioning her ability her keep her temper in check."

"I'll make sure she does that," said John.

"You can't guarantee that she will listen to you, John," said Elizabeth, her head tilting slightly. "She's young and she needs more experience. She isn't ready for this and she hasn't listened to you much in the past."

"She will this time," said John firmly.

"John..." she attempted feebly.

The room went quiet and Lorne cleared his throat, gaining both Elizabeth and John's full attention. "What if we took her off duty for a while? You know, see if she calms down a little."

The room went silent for a moment. John rubbed a hand over his cheek and chin as he turned to look at Elizabeth. She looked down at her desk, her eyes skimming over her laptop. She leaned her elbows on the table and clasped her hands together. She glanced at Lorne before focusing on John.

"I think that may be a good idea," she said quietly. "But John, speak with her again tomorrow and let me know what you think about it."

He nodded and knowing that the meeting was over he left Elizabeth's office and walked the path to his quarters slowly. Once there he opened the door and lay down without changing. He rubbed his hands over his eyes. Today's small incident was something he didn't want to see repeated. He couldn't keep helping her.

* * *

At three in the morning, Reva got up from her warm bed and fixed her clothing. She opened her door and walked down the empty corridors. She stopped at Linkins door and mentally slapped herself. She didn't really want to do this but she did know her actions were over the top.

She set the chime off and waited patiently. It eventually opened and there stood Linkins, dressed in his bed clothes, his hair messed, his eyes only half open. "Do you know what time it is?" he mumbled.

"Yes, I am aware," Reva said quietly. "I've just come to apologise. I know threatening your life was wrong. I let my anger get the better of me. I'm sorry."

Linkins ran a hand through his hair, making it messier as he yawned. "Accepted," he mumbled before closing the door and going back to bed.

Reva rolled her eyes and walked towards Lorne's quarters. She knew she should have done this earlier but after that scalding from John she felt like she couldn't face anyone else. She ran her hand over the chime and once again waited. Lorne opened the door quickly. Reva could tell he hadn't been asleep.

"Reva," Lorne said in surprise. "What are you doing here at this time?"

"I've come to apologise," Reva said honestly, getting straight to the point. "You're the team leader and I openly and explicitly undermined your authority. I'm sorry. I was angry and I let it get the better of me. I've already apologised to Linkins."

Lorne showed a small amount of surprise. "Well, you seemed to have calmed down and realised your actions. Your apology is accepted. I don't want that happening again though," he added.

"It won't," Reva said quietly.

"Good," Lorne said with a small nod.

"Goodnight, sir," Reva said moving from his door.

Lorne returned goodnight and closed the door. If he hadn't been sleeping, it made Reva wonder what he was doing and why he was still awake. She knew everyone had different sleeping patterns but still, it was quite early in the morning. He had to sleep sometime, didn't he?

Reva continued walking but it wasn't to her own quarters. She stopped when she sighted the next door she was walking towards. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed inaudibly. She stared at the closed door determinedly.

She wasn't sure she really wanted to walk the rest of the way. He had been angry with her and she was sure he still was. Slowly, Reva managed to move one heavy foot in front of the other and walk through the space before her. When reaching the door she stared at it for a little longer. She could turn around now and he would be none the wiser.

She closed her eyes as she waved her hand over the crystals, setting off the door chime. She waited several minutes before anything happened. When the door finally opened Reva opened her eyes and they were met with hazel ones. His features seemed to harden faintly at seeing her but he silently stepped to the side and let her enter his quarters.

He paused before closing the door and he stepped inside, a little closer to her but stopped, leaving a few feet between them. Reva felt as though she were hugging herself. Under his gaze she shifted. She felt a little nervous. She could have possibly shaken his trust in her and it was something she always feared would happen.

She finally decided and she closed the distance between them. Gently, she stroked his cheek with two fingers and he moved his head back. "Don't," he mumbled uncomfortably, with a small shake of his head.

Reva nodded to herself. She deserved that. She looked at him and waited until he looked back.

"John, I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I never meant to disrespect you, Lorne or anyone else, but... especially you. And I'm sorry if I've disappointed you. I know you've tried hard with me and I know I keep ...I apologised to Linkins and Lorne... I wasn't going to kill him. The gun was set to stun-"

"Don't you dare lie to me," John breathed dangerously. "I saw the gun after I took it from you."

She stopped and pressed her lips together as tears stung the backs of her eyes for the second time. She didn't like feeling vulnerable. It made her feel weak, helpless and it wasn't something she was liked. She kept her eyes on him. She no longer knew what to say. She could think of many things but none of them were appropriate and she was sure nothing she said now could make up for what happened before.

John seemed to think about what she had just said. Eventually, he exhaled deeply and placed his arms around her, pressing her body into his. One arm went around her back while the other arm reached up and he cupped the back of her head with his hand. They remained in an embrace for a few long seconds. He then moved his head back a little and looked into her eyes, a serious look etched in his face.

"I can't have you doing that again," he said firmly.

"I won't," Reva said quickly. "And I am sorry, I really am," she added quietly.

John leaned towards her and pressed their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. Reva cupped his cheek but felt unwilling to touch him further in case of rejection. He broke the kiss slowly and looked at her seriously again. "Apology accepted."

He removed his arms from around her and he gently grasped her hand and led her over to the narrow bed. They lay down together and John brought her into his arms and Reva sighed in relief once they had both settled. She didn't want to lose what she had with him. She slowly closed her eyes as he stroked her hair gently. She knew he was still angry but she would accept what she could get right now. She didn't feel as though she had any right to ask for anything more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The body on the narrow bed rolled onto the other side, groaning sleepily as it did so. The morning light glared against the closed eye lids, making it hard to stay comfortable and asleep. Reva slowly opened her eyes, squinting heavily as the sun poured into the room. She half sat up on the bed and looked around. She was still in Sheppard's quarters although he was already gone.

Gradually, Reva managed to untangle herself from the sheets and dress herself. As she watched her face she heard the faint crackle of life from her radio. She could hear the faint whisper of a voice but could not tell what it said or who was speaking. Reva walked to table beside the bed and placed it in her ear.

"Hello?"

"Reva, it's Weir, can you come down to the briefing room immediately please."

"Sure, I'll be right there," Reva said instantly before turning the radio off.

Without wasting any more time, Reva made her way down to the briefing room, ignoring some of the stares she got. When she entered, her walking slowed, noticing that Elizabeth, Sheppard's team and Lorne's teams were also present. Reva quickly took the only empty seat which was beside Lorne.

"Now that we're all here, we can start," Elizabeth said clearly.

A looked passed between Reva and John. She couldn't quite tell what it said though. His facial expression was passive and difficult to read. She knew her fears had now been realised. She felt her stomach sink as she knew it was over between them. She had caused too much trouble, made him cover for her too much. He couldn't do it anymore.

"I want to start with saying that I know tempers were high yesterday when Major Lorne's team returned and I want it known now that things in here will stay civilised."

Everyone at the table nodded silently. "Good," Elizabeth said with a slight nod. "Now Major, why don't you tell me what happened yesterday."

Lorne sat up straight in the black chair he occupied and he cleared his throat. "We went to P6X-662 as you know and at first, everything went smoothly. The locals were helpful and gave us great answers to all our questions. We asked about any Wraith activity on the planet. A couple of the people hesitated but I didn't think anything of it at the time. They told us there hadn't been much since the last culling, which was of course a lie.

"They told us about an abandoned building that lay in the forest on the other side of the Stargate. I immediately told them to stay where they were and take shelter. We checked the place out. It was larger than they had described. There was no one inside and nothing that seemed out of the ordinary until Reva found some Ancient writing on the wall and Smith found a cylinder bomb just out the back door."

"What did the Ancient writing say?" Teyla asked softly.

Lorne shrugged. "I don't know but I gave it to McKay to translate."

"McKay?" Sheppard questioned.

"Oh, right," McKay said as though coming back to the conversation. "The entire thing says: There is one truth. The Ancients have failed. Our masters will rise and claim what is rightfully ours."

"And all of that means what exactly?" asked Ronon looking at McKay.

"I don't quite know," McKay said quickly. "But it is more than safe to say that these people were Wraith worshipers. The actual message itself... I don't know if it has any meaning."

"You don't think it's some divine prophecy though, right?" Sheppard asked slowly.

"Divine prophecy?" McKay said in disbelief. "No, I highly doubt that. These worshipers did whatever they were told and not only that, they would take it upon themselves to build shrines and spread their messages, even in places that seemed insignificant to others."

"We didn't learn what they were until after the bomb went off," Lorne said continuing his account. "It was lucky Smith even looked out the back. Reva attempted to translate some of the words but could only get a few of them. We ran, the building exploded and we then saw Wraith guards coming for us along with humans from the village we visited. All of them started shooting at us and we ran straight for the gate. Linkins and Reva had words with each other while the battle went on which didn't help matters, we came through the gate and you know the rest."

"Alright, good," Elizabeth said quietly before looking at Lorne. "I know Reva has apologised to you and Linkins. Are you alright with leaving the team as is?"

Lorne nodded slowly. "For the moment, yes."

It was silent for a moment before it was broken by Sheppard's sigh. "What are we going to do about the village and the Wraith worshipers? Surely, we can't let them continue what they're doing."

"What should we do?" Elizabeth asked quickly. "They're still human beings. I know we don't agree with their choices but if they change their minds in any way on the deal they've made with the Wraith, all of them will be killed."

"I agree," Teyla said quickly. "I don't think we should do anything until attacked first."

"Do you think they'd come after us?" Sheppard asked Teyla.

Her head tilted faintly. "You mean the worshipers? No, I doubt they'd do anything unless told. But we do need to be prepared. Just in case."

"I think that's it then," said Elizabeth after a few moments of silence. Everyone in the room appeared to be in deep thought, perhaps worried at the prospect of things to come.

* * *

A slow three weeks later, Reva stood at the Stargate, ready to leave. She watched the shimmering blue event horizon and smiled inwardly. Part of her didn't want to leave this magnificent city although it was her choice.

Reva knew she had caused much trouble around here. She would return one day and join her brother and his allies' side once again but at the moment the timing was wrong. Reva knew she had a temper; both Ronon and John had let her know it several times. Revan always instantly wondered if this was the reason she managed to get herself into trouble.

When she had informed everyone on her leaving, she had received nothing but silence. She had expected something a little more substantial but perhaps they were thinking it, or wanting it, either way, Reva didn't ask about what they wanted her to do. The one thing she felt bad about those, other than her short temper moments, was her short notice on her leaving.

It was something she had been thinking about for a little while, since returning from the last mission that went horribly wrong. It had caused too many problems. She managed to get the distrust of her teams, other teams and the man she had been seeing. She also managed to put his career on the line. That wasn't something she wanted to do. It wasn't far to him.

He stuck up for her several times, even when he shouldn't have. Ronon did too but with him it was different. They were siblings and not from Earth. They would always have different ways of doing and settling things.

Ronon disagreed with her decision to leave though. He knew she had looked up to him since they were just kids and he saw this decision as weak, something that a leader would never do. But Reva couldn't see eye to eye with him on this. She and Ronon may be related but she was never going to be exactly like him.

The first time she spoke with John alone after telling them her decision, he immediately asked if he was the reason she was leaving. She lied and said no. Well, it was only half true. He was part of the reason she was leaving, but certainly not the only.

The conversation with Lorne didn't go much better. He had asked a similar question although different context. Reva found it endearing. Lorne was probably the only person on the base that accepted her without any hesitations, other than Ronon, of course.

When several footsteps echoed from behind her, Reva turned and faced them. Reva felt as though she should at least say something more, if only to break the awkward silence she currently felt. Hesitantly, Reva approached Lorne first. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"I'm sorry for the short notice," she said, the words sounding familiar. "I do plan on returning but I don't know when that'll be. Perhaps when I managed to stop causing trouble or am able to keep my temper in check."

"Your place on the team will remain," Lorne said quietly.

"Thank you," Reva said instantly. "You've been very kind. You sometimes overlooked things which shouldn't have been and on the last mission, I was the one who wanted to go into that building, ignoring the consequences. I almost got all of us killed."

Lorne opened his mouth to retort but Reva held her hand up to silence him. "No," she said firmly. "I know and I appreciate everything."

Lorne bowed his head to the side politely and Reva moved along. She stood in front of John. "Colonel..." she whispered. "As I've told you before, I do appreciate everything you've done for me too. I hope things can reverse themselves when I return."

"I wish you well, and I mean that," John said in a quiet tone that no one else could hear.

Reva leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking towards the open gate. Half way there though she stopped as there was a tugging on her sleeve, it was Ronon. He brought her forwards roughly into a hug. Reva smiled against his chest and exhaled in a chuckle.

"I should be going with you," Ronon said firmly.

"No, you shouldn't," Reva said quickly. "We have found each other again and there will always be a second chance for us. We know we're alive and we know how to find each other. I won't be gone for long. And if get into any trouble I'll see to it that you are the first to know about it."

Reluctantly, Ronon released his sister from his tight grip. Reva turned briefly and mouthed a thank you to Elizabeth before turning back to the gate. Just before entering though she stopped the sound of Ronon's voice.

"Stay away from the Genii," he ordered firmly.

Reva turned her head and gave him a smile and a nod before looking away. An uneasy silence fell upon the gate room as they watched her disappear in the blue horizon. No one had a good feeling about the future here.

* * *

**A/N: **This story is written a little different to my other ones and I just thought I'd try something knew. I know the main character doesn't have much development and is possibly considered a mary-sue in some aspects and I'm okay with that. It's how she's meant to be written. Thank you for reading.


End file.
